Couples Retreat
by Rosie hater
Summary: Desperate to make sure her daughter will be cared for, Ms. Higurashi sends Kagome to a couples retreat far away in hopes of getting a son-in-law by the end of it. Who will win? Kag/Harem?
1. Prologue

_**Couples Retreat**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Prologue_

Kagome sighed as she soaked in the bathtub, the final battle was over. Inuyasha chose Kikyo and went to hell. Sango and Miroku got married, the wedding was beautiful. Sadly Kagome had to leave Shippo in the past. Her wish on the jewel was for Sango to have her brother back. It was granted, but at a price. It was partially selfless, so she was prepared for the consequences. The jewel fused itself with her body making her more powerful but the backlash changed her. Her entire beign was shifted. She was no longer just a miko, she was now also a full-blooded demon. Shippo requested that she be a fox when Midoriko showed up. So here she was back in the future sitting in a tub filled with bubbles sporting black fox ears and tail. She learned a lot from her friends before returning. Sango taught her how to fight, Miroku taught her how to use Ofudas, kaede taught her how to hide her aura and Shippo helped her out with illusions. But her mom was concerned that with all of the time she spent away from home, she wouldn't be able to find a husband and have a happy life. So she joined a dating program to appease her mom. She had only tomorrow to shop for it. She would be at a resort outside of town for the weekend. Her mother was thrilled and offered to help with the shopping. She had matured a lot through the many years of traveling the feudal era, her demonic changes only altering her slightly. "Kagome dear, its time to get out. You don't want to ruin your nice ears and tail."

"Yeah mom, I know." Kagome sighed as she got out and drained the tub, changing into pjs before falling asleep.


	2. Meet & Greet

_**Ch.2**__ – Meet & Greet_

"Bye dear, have fun! Bring home a nice one!"

"Mom!" Kagome's face turned different shades as her mother sped off with a smile.

"Hey Babe." A voice purred in her ear as a hand sneaked around her hip. "Hard to believe you're all alone. Why don't you come with me and we'll leave. I got a passenger seat on my Harley with your name on it."

"Sorry to disappoint you…" In the next second the man is laying on his back on the sidewalk. "But I'm more of a Dukate kind of girl." Kagome walks off while the guy is still in shock.

"Alright everyone!" A female speaks through a mic to be heard around the big room filled with people. "Welcome to this singles' Retreat! We're going to have a lot of fun over the next few days! We base our success on you at least making friends. Now you may check in with Mia over here to get your room assignments. Please be back here in an hour so we can kick off the weekend together! If you need anything don't hesitate to come see me! I'm Lira."

There was much shuffling about and eventually everyone got settled. Kagome was just finishing up on putting things away when there was a knock on her door. "An hour isn't up yet –" She stops when she notices the man from before. "um…"

"All out of words not girlie?" He takes a step into the room but Kagome doesn't move. "See something you like?"

"No. I don't like lesser mortals." She tries to shut the door on him but he pushes her off balance, trapping her against the wall.

"Try me. I'm sure I can find something you like. I can be very… persuasive."

"that's a big word for an oni like you isn't it?"

"Well now, I thought you'd be an interesting toy… powerful enough to know what I am when concealed and a snippy attitude. You'll do just fine as a mate."

"I refuse."


	3. Dance with a Stranger

_**Ch.3**__ – Dance with a Stranger_

"I'll put you in your place bitch!" He grabs her around the throat and pull her face closer. "I will convince you to be mine." He shifts even closer, but his attempt to kiss her is cut short when he seas a sharp blade come between them.

"Release her." Kagome looks behind the disguised oni to see a man with long dark hair and vibrant purple eyes. "Did you not hear me you low life?" The man rips the oni away from her and tosses him out the door. "My apologies my Lady. I did not mean to intrude, but you seemed like you were in need of help."

"thank you…um…?"

"Kuronue Okinawa, my Lady." He bows.

"Thank you, Okinawa-san." She returns the bow.

"May I be blessed with your name, my lady?"

"Oh…um…my Name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Higurashi-sama." He pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently while inhaling her scent. "May we meet again under more… fortunate… circumstances." He vanishes while she's still stunned.

"…wow… maybe this will be an interesting weekend…" Kagome muses as she looks at the clock. "Oh no! I got get changed or I'm gonna be late!" 20 minutes later she's running down the hall, crashing into the host. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Lira-san!"

"I was just coming to check on you Ms. Higurashi. Its dinner time."

"I know, I'm sorry! I um… had a little trouble finding my room."

"Very well. You're dinner partner is waiting for you."

The girl leaves Kagome at a corner table facing a boy with short black hair and angry green eyes. "I thought chicks were supposed to be on time."

"I'd shut your mouth _hanyou_ before I out you in front of everyone." She snaps.

The boy stares at her for a few minutes before getting up to help her with her chair. "We will talk about this after dinner." He whispers before retreating to his seat. "the names Yusuke Yurameshi."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"So… why are you here?"

"Because my mother is concerned about me being alone for the rest of my life."

"My friends dragged me here to get over my ex."

"Mine's dead."

"wow. How'd you manage that?"

"I didn't ask for that to happen! I loved him! He chose to leave me! He let her kill him!"

"Woah! Calm down there Higurashi!" Ysuke is out of his chair and trying to get Kagome to sit down as she apparently jumped out of her seat imersed in her anger.

"I didn't mean to piss you off, c'mon sit back down so we can finish dinner." He gently pushes her over and pulls her chair next to his and manages to sit down before she latches onto his arm with tears in her eyes. "You know what, if he made that horrible decision then you don't need him. He's not worthy of you and you deserve better. C'mon, I'll take you dancing." He offers her a hand as she just notices that music has been playing. She hesitates at first but when he insists she accepts. Yusuke gently guides her to the dance floor as they move slowly.

"I didn't think you could be gentle…"

"Don't judge people before you get to know them. I may surprise you." He winks before she finds herself falling, yet caught in his arms.

"…you can apparently dance well too… I'm impressed." She comments as he pulls her back up.

"I take it you like me then."

"I –" Before she can blink, Kagome finds herself out of Yusuke's reach and staring at a pair of hauntingly red eyes.


	4. Catch & Release

_**Ch.4**__ – Catch & Release _

"what-"

"Who are you and why are you getting so close to the idiot? What are your intentions, human?" Kagome notices a blade near her throat.

"Well first of all since I don't know you its common curtest to introduce yourself. Second, this is a dating retreat so naturally I'm looking for a date. Third, you should really learn that blades do NOT make a good impression." Before the boy can scowl Kagome grabs the sword from his hand. When he finally registers that he is no longer holding the blade he snarls and attacks as he witnesses the girl chucking his sword off the balcony and it landing with a crash in the pool below.

"Damn onna!"Kagome finds herself on the ground with the boy snarling above her. "I'll kill you!" He continues to snarl.

"Kagome!" she vaguely notices Yusuke running out onto the balcony with 3 other behind him. "Hiei get off her!" When said named person turns for a split second to snarl at his friends Kagome takes the opportunity to put a hand on his chest. In a split second Hiei is across the balcony in a smoking pile of black. All the guys just stand there and stare at Kagome as she stands up and dusts herself off before moving towards their friend to find him unconscious but alive.

"Woah! Get back here Kagome!" Yusuke grabs her by the arm. "Wait –" But he is stopped when he finds himself on his rear holding a bloody nose as Kagome walks off. "Holy crap! How the hell did she do that? For the first time in my life a girl gave me a bloody nose! And not the way I wanted it!"

"Ha ha Yurameshi got nailed by a girl!" An orange-haired boy taunts.

"Shut it Kuwabara and go get a napkin or something!"

"Who was that Yusuke?" A man with vibrant red hair and deep green eyes speaks up as he examines the damage on Hiei.

"She was my dinner partner, Kurama. And for once a girl wasn't running away from me until Hiei ruined it"

"I do have to admit, I'm interested to find out what kind of girl could make you act so gentleman like."

"I do believe I met her first fox." The other companion speaks up.

"that doesn't mean that you've stolen her heart Kuronue." Kurama turns to smirk at Kuronue. "are you going to challenge me?"

"I'm going to steal her before you can. I already know she likes me."

"We shall see who is the better thief then."

"Oi! I'm still listening here! She's my dinner partner!" Yusuke pipes up.

"Hn. I'll switch with you." They all turn shocked expressions to a shaking Hiei.


	5. Take Flight

_**Ch.5**__- Take Flight_

"Lady Kagome?" Kuronue waits patiently outside her door. There is a loud crash and a squeaking noise, causing him to open the door in haste to find Kgome trapped under several poles from the bed's overhang. "Lady Kagome!" He rushes over to her and begins to remove the poles. When finished he tends to her unconscious form, somehow not surprised to find demonic features on her but startled to figure out what type of demon she is.

"…Kuro….?" He watches her slowly open her eyes. "what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to talk and found you under the bed poles."

"Oh…well… before we get much farther you need to shift."

"What?"

"Shift forms cause this isn't fair."

"…alright." Kuronue's ears become long and pointed, his teeth shape into fangs and a lithe pair of wings sprout from his back. "…so… what do you think?"

"Hmm…" Kagome hms as she trails her fingers over his wings, causing slight shivers up Kuronue's spine. "You're wings are quite beautiful. How well can you fly?"

"…Do you wish for me to fly you somewhere?"

"Not in particular. Its just been so long since I flew… I don't want to forget the feeling. And I've never flown with a bat before."

"Ah, so you are curious." Kuronue's eyes light up. "There is a saying, curiosity killed the fox."

"I've never heard it like that. It was always a cat."

"Yes, well I came up with that a long time ago because my fox friend was too curious for his own good."

"Is he gone from this world?"

"He's a bit different then he was, but he's around today. He's a rare silver, if you'd like to meet him. We're… business partners."

"A silver! I havn't seen one of those in over 500 years!" she jumps off the bed in excitement. "Can we go for a flight outside and meet him?"

"We could…" Kuronue smirks in amusement before leaning over slightly to purr in her ear. "But I will need something in return for the flight."


	6. Torture

_**Ch.6**__ – Torture_

"You wanted to see me Kuronue?" Kurama stands in a clearing in his demon form as his friend descends from the sky.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to talk out here."

"Well we could have – EEP!" Youko jumps. "what the hell was that! Something just assaulted my tail!" he whines.

"We're all alone Youko." Kuronue grins. "What could be bothering you when it is just us?"

"I don't – WAH!" He is suddenly pitched forward. Something soft taps the side of his face as he is sprawled on the ground. "What the -!" Youko pauses as he feels a weight land on his back softly and something grab hold of his tail. He vaguely hears Kuronue snickering as his ears twitch back and forth, trying to figure out what's holding him to the ground. He freezes slightly when a soft, female voice reaches his sensitive ears.

"You have a lovely tail, silver. May I have it?"

"….w-what?"

"Can I have your tail?" She purrs in his ear. "Please?"

"….uh….um…" his face takes on a slight pink tinge as he shivers under her light touch. "Um…my tail is um… kind of attached…"

"Can I keep you?" She purrs in one ear while massaging the other. "Hmm?"

"…K-kuronue…" The fox looks to his friend for help.

"Are you trying to run for a beautifully charming woman? I never thought a fox with your personality would ever turn away from a willing female."

"…y-you…. You're enjoying this… torture…"

"Are you finding it hard to say no to her Youko? I'm surprised. I thought you would've begged her to keep you. Or are you so scared that you haven't even noticed what this lovely vixen is?"

"…is?" Youko shifts his head a bit more to find the soft thing tapping against his cheek to be a tail. "You're a fox!" He exclaims.

"Indeed I am little silver. Although, you are only my second favorite. My first favorite is the one who brought me here."

"…Kuronue?" He looks over at his friend in horror.

"I have won the game fox. I am her favorite."

"…You're Yusuke's dinner partner?"

"I was." She answers.

"You were human! You had absolutely no abnormal aura! You were completely human!"

"I am good with illusions and barriers. I am a fox and a miko. If I suppress both then I appear completely normal."

"She is very talented. I flew her hear. She had asked to fly on my back so she could see things from my perspective. She was impressed with my wings." Kuronue smirks.

"B-but I thought you said you wanted to keep me." Youko whines. "You tried to pull off my tail."

"I got a rise out of you, which was the deal." She gets off him and walks over to Kuronue.

"What!"

"when I found out he was a bat I asked for flight so he wanted something in return. I haven't seen a silver in over 500 years, so I was curious. And now that my interest has been sated I would like to go to bed."

"You teased me!"

"You let yourself fall. You most of all should know how good kitsune charms are." And with that Youko stood there dumbfounded as she disappeared into the night.


	7. Cat Encounter

_**Ch.7**__ Cat Encounter_

"Well Youko, what do you think?"

"She was absolutely beautiful Kuronue. I would've granted her anything she asked. She was gentle, soft, warm, she would be the perfect mate for any male worthy of her affections. Even Hiei would want to lay his kill at her feet."

"Indeed he might. I'm worried about her for all the male attention she will be getting starting tomorrow."

"Perhaps we could block her from some of them. We've always worked well together. Her room is right across the hall from us."

"We could help her out, getting us closer to her in the process. Are we going to share like good business partners? Or are we going to end up fighting later?"

"I'm willing to share with you Kuronue."

"Very well Youko. We shall be a team." They shake hands before returning to their room.

Elsewhere in the forest Kagome is on her way back to her room when she is pinned to a tree. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." She looks up to meet hauntingly yellow eyes. "Care to tell me why you're out here all alone?" The male purrs.

"I like a good run late at night under the moon. It makes me feel alive."

"Mm… I know a few other things that'll make you feel alive." He putts suggestively in her ear.

"You couldn't handle a fox like me."

"Well now, you're a frisky one aren't you?"

"Fox specialty. I've had lots of time to perfect it. Not put me down so I may go to bed for the evening."

"mm… only if I come with you. Let me keep you warm tonight and soothe you to sleep."

"You are looking for me to invite you rather than trying to force my hand. What am I getting?"

"You… lovely kitsune, would be warm, comfortable and worry free. I would treat you like a queen and get you anything you desire." He gently sets her on the ground and steps closer, but without touching her. "I would court you until you make your decision. I can feel how powerful you are. That kind of stature only comes from the rarest of females. I will serve you and fight off any male you wish me to."

"Well… it would be nice to be worry free… give me your name."

"Osiris, I'm a panther from Egypt."

"That would account for your gentlemen behavior. What brings you here?"

"My Lord Anubis sent me to find a mate since I am the last of my kind. He thought I might find a strong female in this land."

"hmm… you may stay with me if you have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you my Lady, I will not disappoint you." He picks her up bridal style and follows her scent back to the resort. He jumps onto the small balcony of her room and forces the door open gently, placing her on the bed before securing the room. "so what would you like my Lady?"

"I believe I would like a bath… for some reason I'm craving ice cream… and then a good night's rest."

"I shall see to it." When Kagome stapes into the bathroom a few minutes later the tub is filled with warm water and bubbles.

"How did you know I like bubbles?"

"Ladies tend to like soft things." When Kagome finishes her bath she returns to the bedroom to find a bowl of soft serve ice cream waiting for her.

"How-"

"Shh. Enjoy your treat while I make sure you're relaxed." He purrs as he gently massages her shoulders and back. He takes care of the dishes after before standing beside the bed. "What everything to your liking?"

"Indeed. You definitely know how to make a girl happy. You may come cuddle –" She is cut off when Osiris nearly pounces on her. "If you get too frisky I'll push you off." She warns.

"I'm a cat breed. It's hard not to be frisky."


	8. Set Off

_**Ch.8**__ – Set off_

"My Lady, its time to get ready for breakfast." Osiris shakes her gently.

"I'm comfy." Kagome growls.

"We'll get in trouble if we don't take part in the events of the retreat."

"Byte me."

"…Are you asking for me to mate you or are you being sarcastic?"

"Figure of speech."

"…Oh…" He looks down at the floor sadly.

"Osiris…" Kagome grabs him and flips him over, onto the bed. "Don't think just because I haven't chosen to mate you that I don't like you. I do like you. But I've told myself for the longest time that I want to have love in my relationship. I want to fall in love with the male before marriage or mating."

"… then I will wait, as long as you don't write me off."

"You have been very nice to me so far." She nuzzles him. "I think I like you the most now."

"Well then, my Lady, allow me to thank you properly." He purrs before pulling her closer and gently capturing her lips with his own while massaging her ear with one hand and keeping the other around her waist. This is how Kuronue finds them as he walks in.

"Kagome I'm her to escort you…. To… breakfast…" You!" He snarls. "What are you doing here cat! This is not your nest!"

"Clearly Lady Kagome is in control since she's on top." Osiris states.

"…wha…. You…" Kuronue growls. "Get away from her!"

"Clearly she's pinning me to the bed."

"Kagome!" He whines.

"Kuronue, meet Osiris. He stayed with me last night."

"…he… what?"

"I kept her warm last night, bat."

"I wasn't talking to you damn cat!"

"Please me nice. I like him. He was only thanking me for letting him stay here. Although… he has become my favorite…anyways, lets get ready for breakfast." She disappears for a few minutes and comes back in jeans and a blue tank top.

The walk to breakfast is silent. Kuronue is assigned to a different table and Osiris stops to leave a kiss on Kagome's cheek before proceeding to a table across the room. Kagome is left at a table with a red head, his vivid green eyes watching her intently. "I remember you." Kagome states as she refuses to let him help her with her chair. "You're one of Yusuke's friends."

"He really is sorry. Hiei surprised us all. He's still sore from you nailing him in the face."

"I don't take kindly to being grabbed."

"So I have noticed. What was that power you used against Hiei?"

"None of your business."

"You won't… indulge me?"

"Absolutely not."

"I thought we could get along."

"You were obviously wrong. And if you wanted to hide in plain sight, silver, you should've picked more natural colors."

"I wanted to stand out. Many women think I look very charming and handsome."

"You will not get me the same way you have done others, fox."

"Clearly I simply need to warm your bed to gain your affections."

"You will never." Kagome growls, getting up from the table and throwing her napkin at Kurama. "Enjoy the rest of your meal without me." Kurama watches her walk off with a frown on his face.

"That was stupid."


	9. Sweet Changes

_**Ch.9**__ – Sweet Changes_

"I can't believe him!" Kagome growls as she paces on her personal balcony. "There is nothing wrong with sharing bed-space! I didn't sleep with him! There's nothing wrong with wanting some attention that's all mine! That's the whole reason I'm here damn it! That stupid, arrogant –" There's a knock on her door, stopping her rants. "What?" She snaps as she nearly rips the door off its hinges, unable to fully contain her agitation.

"You complain too much Onna." Hiei glares back at her.

"Then why don't you set your silver-buddy on fire so I won't have to."

"A tempting suggestion but I find other methods more appealing."

"You damn –" But she finds herself pinned to the wall as Hiei covers her lips with his own. Yusuke appears in the doorway with a nervous expression that quickly changes to irritation when he finds them.

"Hiei! What the hell?" The hybrid pulls away from Kagome, glaring at his friend before disappearing. "You tell me if you want me to kick his ass." Yusuke states as he offers her a small bouquet of orange lilies. "Here."

"Do these flowers come with something else?"

"…yeah…um… sorry for pissing you off last night." Yusuke turns to beat it out of there but Osiris blocks the doorway.

"Lady Kagome, the roster for volleyball on the beach is up."

"A game!" Kagome runs off, shutting the bedroom door. She returns seconds later in a red bikini top and jean short-shorts, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Both guys stand there practically drooling, a slight pause when Kuronue shows up to seemingly escort Kagome to the beach only to join in the ogling. "…so… we going to the beach or what?"

"You're HOT!" Yusuke blurts out. "Date me!"


	10. GamePlay

_**Ch.10**__ – Game-Play_

"Sure!" Kagome smiles with her hands placed tauntingly on her hips, if her tail and ears were visible they'd be showing excitement.

"Really?" Yusuke stumbled forward; nothing had ever been that easy. The other two males held back growls as they watched for their own chances.

"No." Kagome laughed as she walked passed them. "I'm not that easy." They heard her mumble as she disappeared down the hall. It took a couple minutes but they all seemed to regain composure at the same time. Unfortunately that only lasted a few minutes as they fought each other all the way down the hall and down to the beach. All their efforts seemed to accomplish nothing as they found Kagome chatting away with none other than Shishiwakamaru in his human-looking form.

"Oh I am NOT losing to that _sissy_!" Yusuke walks over and pulls Shishi's hair, effectively bringing out the old foe's pair of imp horns. But instead of looking horrified, Kagome just starts laughing.

"Attention everyone!" Lira calls out. "The games are about to begin! Everyone to you stations! We have enough to field 2 games, teams of 6, ladies in the middle lane!"

"Are there really only 8 women stuck here with 16 males?" Kagome turns to Osiris.

"I'm afraid so Lady Kagome. You have many to choose from and little competition."

"Game rules! No one is allowed to use any powers! But feel free to change into your true form for better competition! Everyone here is either a demon or high on spirit energy!"

"YES!" Kagome jumps up and down excitedly, her ears and tail showing themselves instantly. Yusuke starts drooling along with some other males in close proximity. Shishiwakamaru moves to the second court while Yusuke, Kuronue and Osiris move to the first court. They are joined by Juri who fawns over Kuronue's exposed wings and Shura who punches Yusuke in the face before turning his attention to Kagome.

"It is an honor to meet you Kagome-sama." The now older child, gently brings her hand up to his lips while keeping eye contact. "I would be most gracious if you would return home with me."

"You're too _inexperienced_ for her brat." Yusuke snaps. "She doesn't want a _boy_."

"I am old enough to look for a mate asshole." Shura remarks calmly. "My question was not directed at you, but for Kagome-sama. I trust she will know what she wants. Perhaps you don't have enough _experience_, only loving a _human_ and nothing else."

**Game Layout**

**Court 1 **

_Kurama – Ruka – Hiei_

_Touya – Koto – Jin_

_**Net**_

_Shura – Juri – Yusuke_

_Kuronue – Kagome – Osiris_

**Court 2**

_Rinku – Miyuki – Chu_

_Yu – Sasuga – Kaname_

_**Net**_

_Kiyoshi – Natsume - Asato_

_Suzuka – Shizuru - Shishiwakamaru_


	11. Thoughts All Around

_**Ch.11 –**__ Thoughts All Around_

"Oh come now boys…" Kagome waves off their jealous bantering. "Use all of your anger to put tension on the court. The _man_ who can win the game for me…" She trails off, leaving it open for their own interpretation. Motivation seems to kick them in the butt as they all take up a fighting stance once in their court position. The guys all seem to do a great job facing off and teaming up. Kagome took this opportunity to really check out the males. Although Shura was cute he seemed like a tool. Touya and Jin seemed to have a thing as did Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka. She wasn't into the spiritually-aware-only males. Chu smelled badly of alcohol and kept glancing over at Koto. Rinku reminded her of Shippo so that wasn't going to work. Miyuki may have looked like a girl but Kagome knew better, she had seen Jakotsu from the band of seven. That left Osiris, Kuronue, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama up for debate. Osiris was a panther demon; he was sweet and could already predict things like how she liked bubbles in her bath. He had also asked instead of assuming on their first encounter. Kuronue had the most gorgeous bat wings… she couldn't help but want to run her finders over them and his body wasn't bad either as his opened vest left nothing to the imagination. Yusuke reminded her of Inuyasha, being Hanyou and being a softy on the inside while putting up a tough front on the outside. He had surprised her on their first dinner-date with his impressive slow-dancing skills. Hiei was a mix of fire and ice, a forbidden hybrid she couldn't help but like just because he was unique; the danger he preventing cause excitement to ripple through her. Kurama was the most difficult, he was a rare silver kitsune and she was curious what he could do. But he had also said some things she didn't like and she wasn't sure she could keep her temper in check if he continued his interrogation from that morning. Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the volleyball that Jury failed to reach as it continued its path toward her. **WHAM!**

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome found herself on the sand instantly surrounded by the worried faces of the five males she had been thinking of.

"Oh I'm fine!" Kagome laughed at herself. "Let's get back to the game!"

"Are you sure you don't need a break? Water?" Osiris helps her up before the other males can.

"Nah, I'll rest when this game is won."

**-MOVEMENT – LINE –**

"I see you are without your pet cat." Kurama's voice broke through the relaxing sound of the waves.

Kagome sighed as she refused to open her eyes form her lounging spot in the sun. "Go away. I'm currently enjoying my time on the beach."

"How could he have gained your favor so quickly overnight?" She hears him sit next to her on the blanket.

"He behaved and stayed on his side of the bed. Don't think just because he was sweet on me that I'd be easy."

"Ah, so you require romance…" A soft fragrance reaches her nose before he is gone. Kagome looks over to find a single red rose with a note.

_ Meet me under the moonlight. Kuronue will give you directions when you are ready._

_ Be sure to dress nice. I promise it'll be a night you won't forget._

"…I will _not_ fall for this…"


	12. Dark Attractions

_**Ch.12 –**__ Dark Attractions_

"..I can't believe I fell for this…" Kagome sighs as she paces on her small balcony.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome." Kuronue bows slightly as he lands on the railing. "Osiris said you wanted to see me?" He grins as he takes in her appearance. She had her hair curled and half-pinned up. She was wearing a mesh-like Chinese dress with slits up the side with red trim and red silky pants underneath. "You wish to me Youko yes?"

Kagome looked up at him. He seemed to have dressed up as well. Hew as in black dress pants with a white dress shirt unbuttoned a little and a loose red tie. "What are you dressed up for?"

"Ah, so it was curiosity that hooked you. Well, I'm your escort so it's only proper that I dress for you. Or would you prefer a different outfit?"

"You look quite nice. I'm just used to your vest –"

"So you're into eye-candy…" Kuronue purrs as his eyes take on a dark tint. He watches her intently as he slowly and purposely unbuttons his shirt. He's rewarded with a slight widening of her eyes as a vibrant blush coats her cheeks. "See something you like… Kagome…" He smirks as he notices her shiver, and not because of the weather.

"…" Kagome curses to herself as she's unable to suppress the shiver running up her spine at his silent partially-undressing torture. "…K-Kuronue…" She should've known he was going to take advantage of the extra power-boost the night gave him as a bat. He was completely in his element and she had let her guard down.

"I wonder… just how curious you can get… before you let your wanting consume you…"

"Mm… don't think he's alone either." A deep voice purrs in her ear as she feels hot breath on the back of her neck. "I'm sure if you asked Kuronue would let you touch him…" She feels a pair of sharp claws rest gently on her shoulders and push her forward. "You're curious aren't you…" She hesitantly looks up the find the bat's exposed chest. "You want to know… want to touch… just let yourself go…"

Kuronue gives her his best smile as he starts to move slowly, trying not to grin wickedly when Kagome's eyes stay trained on him as her fingers twitch ever-so-slightly. "Ah, but my dear Kagome… are you not also so very curious as to Youko's appearance?" Kuronue reaches her and turns her to face the silver fox. Kagome's eyes nearly bug-out as she finds the males to be dressed as mirror images. "Look at those soft ears… that silky tail you loved running your fingers through on your first encounter…" The old thieving partners looked from her to each other; her scent was running wild with sweet arousal. She was close to her breaking point; they wouldn't have to wait long. She was going to want them.


End file.
